Plaque is an organic mixture of living bacteria found in the mouth. The bacteria can secrete acids, enzymes and microtoxins which can cause caries and periodontal disease such as gingivitis.
The use of antimicrobial agents to reduce plaque/gingivitis as well as mouth odor has been recognized for many years. Included among references disclosing oral compositions containing antimicrobials are U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,805, Feb. 10, 1976 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,807, Feb. 10, 1976 to Haefele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,441, Mar. 21, 1978 to Gaffar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,474, Oct. 3, 1978 to Gaffar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,049, Dec. 23, 1980 to Colodney et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,543, Dec. 9, 1975 to Donohue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,731, Mar. 17, 1981 to Curtis et al.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,708, May 19, 1987 to Goldemberg et al. discloses alkaline mouthwash compositions containing a benzoate salt and possibly a cationic antimicrobial. WO-88/00468, Jan. 28, 1988 discloses toothpaste compositions containing a benzoate salt and optionally a cationic biocide.
While the prior art discloses the use of antimicrobials and benzoate salts in oral products, there is still the need for additional formulations which will provide enhanced performance against plaque/gingivitis.
It has now been found that by using a mixture of phthalate and benzoate acids or salts with a cationic antimicrobial, antiplaque and antigingivitis activity is achieved.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing plaque/gingivitis.
These and other objects will become more apparent from the detailed description which follows. All percentages and ratios herein are by weight and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C. unless otherwise specified.